1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a location adjustment device for a light beam. In particular, the present invention is directed to an adjustment device for a light beam for use in various types of lights including spotlights, flashlights and gun lights and to a method to adjust a light beam.
2. Prior Art
It is often desirable to adjust the light beam location regarding various types of lights including spotlights, flashlights and gun lights.
In the past, adjustments have been provided in lights to the bulb and/or to the bulb holder by moving the bulb axially with respect to the reflector.
There remains a need to provide a light allowing adjustments of the reflector to various positions. While axial movement of the reflector is desirable, a movement mechanism which will provide for a full range of movement of the reflector is more desirable.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a location adjustment device for a light beam for a lighting device which will provide adjustment of the reflector to a wide range of positions.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide both horizontal and vertical adjustment of the beam of the light in order to align the light when used with a scope, such as a gun scope.
In the past, a beam larger than required was employed to compensate for any misalignment. Concern about misalignment would be avoided if the beam of light is large enough to compensate. It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an adjustment device so that a smaller beam may be employed than would otherwise be required.
Additionally, in the past, at least one prior device permitted adjustment of the light beam location using various tools. It would be advantageous to provide a light beam location adjustment device and method wherein no tools are required for adjustment. Accordingly, it is a further object and purpose of the present invention to allow adjustment of the projected beam so that the light is aligned with a simple turn of either of two knobs.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an adjustment device wherein the adjustment motion is controlled by two independent axes for separate motion.
It is a further object and purpose of the invention to provide a light beam location adjustment device with the ability to make necessary light adjustments while the light is in use without access to the internal elements of the light fixture.
The present invention is directed to an adjustment device and method for a light beam on a light such as a spotlight or gun light. The light device may include a front and back housing and a bracket for mounting the device.
A reflector has an opening at its center with an extending cylinder extending therefrom. A light bulb is held in place by a bulb holder. A pair of wires extending from the bulb holder will be connected to a power source.
The extending cylinder of the reflector rests in a recess in a pivot mount. The reflector is directly connected to the pivot mount by fasteners received through openings in the pivot mount.
The pivot mount is permitted and allowed to move within and with respect to the front and back housing. The pivot mount will he permitted to move and rotate about a first axis which passes through a hinge including a yoke extending from the pivot mount. Opposed to the hinge and to the yoke is an extension extending from an opposed side of the pivot mount. The extension includes an opening in which is inserted an end of a first adjustment pin. The first adjustment pin may be moved axially. One end of the pin terminates in an externally threaded end which is received in a knob having internal threads. The opposite end of the pin includes an opening. A fastener is received through the pin opening and through an opening in the extension of the pivot mount so that axial movement of the first adjustment pin translates into movement of the pivot mount about the first axis.
The pivot mount will, in addition, be permitted to move and rotate about a second axis. The second axis passes through the pivot mount and also passes through a pivot member. The pivot member includes a hinge leaf which fits within the yoke of the pivot member. Opposed to the hinge leaf on the pivot mount is a cylindrical post. The second axis passes through and is coaxial with the cylindrical post, which is permitted to rotate in a recess in the back housing.
The pivot member is moved by a second adjustment pin which may be moved axially. The second adjustment pin terminates on one end with external threads which are received by a knob having internal threads. Each of the knobs is snap-fit in place to the back housing so that the knob is permitted to rotate but is not allowed to move axially. Accordingly, rotation of the knob will produce axial movement of the second adjustment pin.
The second adjustment pin terminates on an end opposed to the threaded end in a projection having an opening therethrough which receives the pivot member therein. Accordingly, movement of the second adjustment pin results in rotational movement of the pivot member. In turn, rotational movement of the pivot member rotates the pivot mount.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a mechanism to adjust a light beam about a first axis and about a second axis perpendicular to the first axis.